Nights of terrors even though it's day time
by Xover-girl
Summary: Tifa sleeps with Cloud and when Marlene finds them together, things get crazy around her. I warn you, it's a little too much. No flames. review.


WARNING: BIG OOCNESS. Many of the Final Fantasy VII characters are OOC. This is a little of a horror chapter. Rated T for Teens. May freak you out if your a Marlene fan. Sorry but I was bored. REALLY BORED!! Tifa sleeps with Cloud and when Marlene finds them together, things get crazy around her. I warn you. So don't go flaming me saying that I didn't warn you.

It was night time and yadda yadda, Tifa was washing the dishes and yadda yadda in the bar and yadda yadda yadda yadda. She stopped when Cloud came in the exhausted from his delivery work that he fell on the floor snoring. Tifa walked to him. "Uh Cloud? You okay?"

"Me need bed…. Now….." He said.

"Well there's a problem in your room." She said while she helped him to get up. She slowly took him to his room and opened the door showing that it was infested with little chocobos jumping everywhere in his room and laying eggs in his bed. "What? What are they doing there?" Cloud asked.

"Well… they were trying to fly to the south but the south maybe was hotter?"

"…They don't go to the south."

"Okay, so I don't know what there doing here." She said.

"In MY room!" Cloud complained.

"….Well…" Tifa responded while blushing a little. "There's my room."

"…Yours?"

"Of course…"

"What about you?"

"Oh I'll find a way." She said in a happy tone. Cloud looked at her in an odd sorta way. She smiled again that it started to freak him out. "Tifa are you-…..Oh…. I got it." He said.

"See me in my room in…. thirty minutes…"

"It's a…date…." He said while smiling.

(The next day)

The light of the sunrise was shinning on Marlene's window that she woke up. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up yawning. She put on her sandals and walked out. She then saw Denzil making chocolate chip pancakes behind Tifa's back.

"Where's Tifa?"

"She's still asleep." Denzil said.

"And cloud?" She asked.

"Maybe sleeping with the chocobos."

"Is it done?"

"Almost."

"I need to ask Tifa something."

"Try to make sure that she doesn't come here. She never let's us have chocolate chip pancakes." Denzil said while getting ready the flip the pancakes. Marlene walk to the door of Tifa's room. But before she could open it she heard voices that sounded like… moaning. It continued that it scared her. She instantly opened the door finding two people sleeping with each other in Tifa's bed under the blankets. What she saw on the floor right beside the bed were the clothes of Cloud and Tifa. Tifa heard the door open and checked who was it. Right after she saw Marlene that's when she realizes that things are about to get worst while she covered herself. As for Denzil, he was finally ready to make the pancakes flip. "Finally… no interruption. I get to flip this thing." He raised the pan and got ready to flip it till he heard Marlene screaming out loud that he lost concentration that the pancake got stuck in the ceiling…. Again. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Marlene screamed.

"Dang! Not again!" Denzil shouted and then ran to where Marlene was screaming. "Marlene! What's wrong?!"

"It's them!" She shouted pointing to Tifa and Cloud that covered themselves with the blankets. Tifa's face turned extremely red that she looked like the reddest radish. "What the…?"

"Uh… Marlene! It isn't what you think!"

"DON'T TALK TO ME!!! YOU PROMISED!!!" She shouted while running away. Denzil didn't say anything except one thing. "You really done it." And then left.

"….Tifa… maybe this was a bad idea? And What promise is she talking about?" Cloud said.

"Oops… well… I promised her that I wouldn't sleep with a guy till I'm… married."

"Tifa…" Cloud said while slapping his hand on his face. "Why didn't you keep that?"

"I forgot."

"You should never promise a little girl that you'll never have sex with a guy till your married. That's almost hard to keep!" Cloud shouted.

"Okay so it was my mistake… I gotta find a way to make her forgive me." Tifa said.

"You're on your own." Cloud said as he put on his clothes and left Tifa's room.

"Oh and Cloud, help me get out a flapjack that is stuck in the ceiling." Denzil said while grinning to Tifa. Tifa began to think what to do. She walked to Marlene's room which was closed with a big sign that said:

Stay out Tifa!

No Tifa's allowed

Promise breaker

"…Marlene?" She called.

"STAY AWAY!!" Marlene screamed like a spoiled brat.

"…Okay… look… I'm sorry that I slept with Cloud." She said.

"You promised!!" Marlene yelled back.

"…My mistake!!"

"Get out!!"

"But I'm not even in your room." Marlene then opened the door with a very ugly angry face that she talked with a very deep voice: "GET…..OUT!!"

"Wait till Barret comes back and grounds you!" Tifa shot back.

"I DON'T CARE!!" She shouted.

(One week later)

Marlene was in her room for almost a week which freaked every FFVII characters out a lot. For Barret it seems like right now it's impossible to ground Marlene. It's like she completely change. Now she was scary, really scary that she dressing up with black clothes!

"Okay… what happened?" Yuffie asked.

"Marlene looks weird." Vincent said.

"All because of a promise?" Cid said while smoking.

"It wasn't just a promise… I promised that I would… never sleep with anyone till I'm married." Tifa said.

"And…?" Barret asked.

"I did it." She said.

"With who?" Vincent asked while drinking.

"…Cloud…." Right after she said that everyone was in shock that Vincent spit out his drink, Cid swallowed his smoke and started to choke, Barret fell back with his seat while Yuffie accidentally dropped all her materia.

"You did "it"?" Vincent shouted.

"You mean that you did it with Cloud?!" Barret shouted.

"…Chocking…cigarette!!" Cid shouts.

"Heimlich maneuver." Yuffie shouted while helping Cid. He then spit the cigarette out while coughing.

"That's it!! I quit smoking!!" He said while smashing the box of cigarette.

"Tifa! You should never promise anything like that! Anyone can have sex at any moment without control!" Barret shouted.

"Not you too." Tifa said.

"Did you apologize?" Yuffie asked.

"She wouldn't forgive me."

"We're doomed." Yuffie said.

"It's mostly my fault but… I checked on Marlene… since when did she had a boom box?" Cloud said. "All you can hear is that loud hard rock music that's coming from her room."

"..I'm gonna talk to Marlene." Barret said. He walked to the door. "Marlene? It's me, your father. Open this door." He said but there was no answer.

"Marlene? Open this door!"

"Go… away."

"Open this F door or I'll destroy it!!" Barret said while aiming at the door.

"I don't think that violence is the answer." Vincent says. "…For a little girl at least."

"Then you talk to her." Barret said in an upsetting tone. Vincent slowly opened the door and got inside Marlene's room. The place was like a haunted house. Almost everything was covered in black, even herself. She looked at Vincent and smiled. Let's just say she dressed up as a goth. "Hello Vincent."

"…Marlene… what happened here?" Vincent asked trying to keep calm.

"I decided to change my room with my allowance." She said. Vincent noticed a book that was on the floor and picked it up.

"Is that a book for voodoo?"

"Yep." She said. Vincent saw her holding a spoon which had a face and a fake wig making it look like Tifa. She put it in a jar of water and started to shake it. (Sorta like in Lilo and Stitch) "Tifa needs to be punished."

"What?"

"You're the right person I need Vincent." She said with an evil smile.

"Marlene why did you change your appearance from cute to black?" He asked.

"I just change my appearance to get revenge on Tifa." She said while putting her hands in her pocket and getting something out.

"Revenge?" Vincent asked while getting creeped out.

"Yep… revenge…" She said while getting out a knife.

"Marlene! Let go of that knife." Vincent shouted.

"Not till I kill Tifa." She said in a gothic tone.

"I'm serious. I'm not kidding."

"I know I can't hurt you with a knife. Maybe two" She said getting out another one.

"What happened to you?"

"This won't hurt…. much."

(Back to the bar)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Vincent shouted while falling down the stairs.

"Vincent?!" Yuffie shouted.

"What happened?" Tifa shouts

"She's a monster!!!" Vincent shouts

"No one calls my Marlene like that!!" Barret shouts but then someone throws a knife grabbing Barrets collar shirt and pinned him in a wall. "What the &$?!!"

"Time to get revenge." She said. "I'm gonna kill you Tifa and you too, Cloud." She said with an evil smile.

"That's not normal!!" Cid shouted.

"Get ready to die!! All of you!!" She said. She threw a knife and went through Tifa's chest! And then Yuffie was stabbed! Then Vincent was stabbed continually with twenty and I mean twenty knifes and killed him! Barret was skewered with two Masamune swords. Cid was shot eight times in the chest. Cloud freaked out and looked at the evil Marlene. "Your turn Cloud!"

"Marlene! Don't!" Cloud shouts.

"Did you know that I loved you ever since I first saw you? But I love so much that I wanna kill you!!" Marlene in love with Cloud? Well that's weird.

"That's not logical!"

"Get ready Cloud." She said with the look of insanity and innocence. He raised two knifes and then threw it at Cloud but Vincent got in the way stabbing him. "Vincent!"

"Get… out… of here!!" He said while falling on the floor dying. "Lucrecia…"

Cloud then ran away as fast as he could from the bar but then the clouds in the sky turned dark and Midgar was deserted. It felt like a haunted city but all Cloud could do was run for his life with his buster sword. He saw his motorcycle close by that he almost got on it till it was destroyed. Kadaj walked close to him with the face of insanity and innocence like Marlene. He had three knifes covered in blood and one blade.

"Uh… Kadaj?"

"Die for Marlene!!"

"Yes do it brother." Yazoo said.

"Die with agony and pain." Loz said while raising another long knife. Marlene walked to both of them.

"Goodbye Cloud and die." Marlene said with an innocent voice. Then they all stabbed the knifes at Cloud's chest. Let's just say there were five close to his chest. The river from blood was pouring from his wounds. Cloud screams his lungs out and then saw rivers of blood falling from the buildings like lakes. He then felt his body getting weaker and painful than ever. Yazzo got out his gun and aimed it at Clouds head. He pulled the trigger and shot him in his skull making him fall on the floor dying. The camera moves to Marlene which she didn't look like a little girl anymore. She looked like a full grown young adult with a skimpy black shirt and tight leather pants. "Revenge is finally mine." She said in a low tone. "Break him into pieces." She ordered the silver haired me to do.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Cloud wakes up from his bed sweating like crazy while screaming his lungs out. Tifa ran to him.

"Cloud!! CLOUD!! WHAT'S WRONG!??!!" Tifa asked.

"Murder! Murder everywhere!! Blood!! RIVER'S OF BLOOD!! ALL CAUSED BY A LITTLE GIRL!!" He said while curling up in the fetal position.

"Marlene already forgave us for doing that thing." Tifa said.

"SHE'S GONNA MURDER US I TELL YOU!! MURDER!!" Cloud kept on shouting.

"No, she isn't." Tifa said. But then she pilled out a knife. "I AM!!"

"…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Then Cloud definitally wakes up sweating like crazy while screaming his lungs out. Tifa ran to him to check on him.

"You okay?" Tifa asked.

"GET AWAY!! GET AWAY!!"

"You must have a horrible dream. Marlene already forgave us for what we did." Tifa said.

"No!! I wanna get out!!" He shouted with insanity.

"Hey, Cloud I did breakfast so you would forgive us for almost killing you." Kadaj said while holding a tray of breakfast.

"Killing?" The word echoed threw his mind. He then went to fetal position while panicing. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"

"HOW INSULTING!" Kadaj shouted. Marlene walked to the room. "Cloud I'm sorry for shouting at-"

"What's wrong?" She asked to Tifa.

"He's traumatized."

(A few hours later)

"What happened to you?" Yuffie asked while looking at Cloud. He had black marks under his eyes and his spiky hair was all messed up that he looked exhausted.

"There after me! The killers are after me!" He panic.

"Uh, Cloud?" Yuffie called again.

"There after me!!" He shouted running around the bar. He was doing a few crazy things that Vincent had to put a stop to it. He aimed his gun at Cloud and shot him in the leg.

"How could you?" Marlene shouted.

"I shot him with a tranquilizer dart." He said. Cloud kept on running till he fell down the floor drooling like a crazy person. Cid and Barret then put him in a straight jacket and took him to a crazy hospital. Tifa visits Cloud a few times but all he could speak was gibberish. No one could understands a word he says. But Kadaj enjoyed it so much that he couldn't leave the hospital. The doctor went back to Tifa.

"What's wrong with him?" Tifa asked.

"He is Delusional, I tell you. I'm afraid there's no cure for his problem." The doctor said.

"There is one." A voice said. Aerith appeared.

"Aerith!! You alive!" Tifa said.

"Yep and I'm just here to help Cloud. The cure is Holy water."

"To kill vampires?" Kadaj asked.

"Not that kind of Holy water. And I got it. Just pour it on his head like he did with geostigma." She said in a happy tone.

"That's it?" Kadaj asked.

"Yep, that's it." She said while smiling. "Well I havta go."

"Already?" Tifa asked.

"I only came to help Cloud." She said and then disappears.

(Later)

"Wha… what happened to me?"

"You were crazy." Kadaj said. Then Tifa explained to whole thing.

"That… is so embarrassing." Cloud said.

"You don't even remember? What did you dream of?" Kadaj asked anxiously.

"Marlene, you, Loz, Yazoo, killing everyone." Cloud said.

"…I like it. Wait a tick! Marlene?!" He said.

"Shut up." Cloud responded.

Is this the end of the spooky moment! No! There's even more (Thunder crashing) Muahaha Muahahahahahahah!!


End file.
